


Snakes on a Broom

by rallamajoop



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Humor, Snakes on a Plane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-14
Updated: 2006-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-04 00:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rallamajoop/pseuds/rallamajoop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble written for the 'Snakes in a fic' challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snakes on a Broom

**Author's Note:**

> _A/N: A 100 word drabble written for the "Snakes in a Fic" challenge, which can be found at the community of the same name over at livejournal. If the words "Snakes on a Plane" don't ring any bells, I'd recommend a quick google search before (or, indeed - given how much fun there is to be had out there - instead of) venturing further. The wikipedia entry is a good place to start._

"DRACO MALFOY!" McGonagall's voice came through the loudspeaker. "You are reminded that jinxes, hexes and all other magic are _strictly forbidden_ on the Quiddich field. You are suspended from playing for the for the rest of the school year, and if you do not get that thing off Harry right this very minute you can expect to have that extended to the _rest of your natural life!_"

His own broom weaving crazily through the air, Harry found just enough air to squeak, "Could you _please_ loosen up a little?"

"Sorry." Said the snake, obliging. "I'm really not good with heights."


End file.
